Investigación De Campo
by Lallen
Summary: Una pareja, un parque indecente... kuroki-sensei acababa de encontrar otra investigacion perfecta.
1. Prologo

**Investigación De Campo**

**A Kanojo Wa Kannou Shosetsuka-Vocaloid Crossover.**

**(Ninguna De Las Dos Series Me Pertenece)**

* * *

><p>El parque era parcialmente iluminado por las luces de los gastados focos en las lámparas publicas, que no ayudaban a distinguir nada en la negrura nocturna.<p>

Si alguien hubiese pasado por el parque, sin adentrarse en los arbustos, nunca hubiera sospechado lo que ocurria en la espesura.

De dia, el parque era perfectamente inocente.

Niños corriendo por el césped, picnics familiares… más de noche, sus pastos y arbustos se volvían un perfecto refugio para parejas con ganas de huir de la monotonía y regalarse un encuentro amoroso, retozando en la oscuridad.

Porque... no sé si han notado la tendencia de algunas personas por estar haciendo cualquier cosa... en cualquier lado. Veamos el lado bueno: Era de noche.

Un fanfic que habla de las desventajas de tener una novia pervertida, o trabajar para una escritora Voyeurista.


	2. KWKS1

—Por dios, Shiina, hazlo con más naturalidad, no como si estuvieras obligado.—

—Pero… sensei… ¡Prácticamente lo estoy!—

—No importa, disimula entonces.—

—Pero…—

La mujer negó con la cabeza, harta, y tomó con firmeza una de las manos del editor sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—Mira, inepto: mueve tu mano más suavemente, así.— dijo, guiando el movimiento. Elevó la mirada como si evaluara lo que sentía su propio cuerpo, mientras el joven se ponía rojo como tomate.

—Así vas bien, ¿Ves? Sólo necesitas mas convicción.—

—¡Pero Kuroki—sensei!... ¿Es esto realmente necesario para que me entregue el manuscrito del próximo capitulo?—

—Desde luego, Shiina: ¿Cómo escribir **exactamente** la atmosfera sin un poco de investigación previa? Masajeo pectoral en zona publica… hum… me gusta esa idea.—

Mientras Shiina trataba de no morir desangrado ahí mismo mientras la escritora seguía con su evaluación de lo que sentía su propio cuerpo, se preguntó si no podría haberle tocado una escritora que por "_Investigación previa_" entendiera leer libros, visitar lugares y esas cosas.

Pero justo en ese momento, ella dejó a un lado su dedicación y se concentró en otra cosa.

Volteó hacia unos arbustos cercanos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera cazando algo, y se quitó de sobre su editor para comenzar a arrastrarse por el césped como un soldado, hasta llegar a los arbustos que habían captado su atención.

Shiina tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego de recobrarse siguió a la escritora con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

—¿Kuroki—sensei?...—

—Sssh… observa esto.— respondió ella, señalando el espacio escondido tras el gran arbusto. Shiina abrió los ojos como platos al comprender todo.


	3. V1

—¿Tú encima, o yo?—

—Meiko…— musitó Kaito, incómodo ante la situación.— …¿Enserio **esta** es buena idea?—

Meiko sonrió burlonamente. –No te preocupes, este parque es el mas popular para este tipo de ideas.—

—¿En…enserio?— Kaito casi abrió la boca hasta el piso. —¿Ósea que_ justo ahora_ hay otras parejas…?—

Un grito extasiado a algunos metros de distancia respondieron automáticamente su pregunta.

—Claro, dan las diez de la noche y esto se vuelve un _nido de amor colectivo_.— Aseguró meiko, sonriendo pervertidamente.

Se sentó sobre el césped mientras se desabrochaba la blusa que traía puesta, a la vez que kaito observaba todo a su alrededor preocupado.

—¿Qué esto no es ilegal?—

—Por supuesto, ahora ven.— lo invitó la chica, recostándose en el césped y mirándolo seductoramente.

Kaito suspiró hondamente, nada seguro del asunto. –s…si enserio tenias tantas ganas, ¿Por qué no en casa?—

—Esto es mas interesante… y los gemelos, y miku… están en casa— observó a su alrededor arqueando las cejas— y creo que estoy algo borracha también.—

—eso no es novedad.—

—Traigo más sake en mi bolsillo… te vendría bien tomar un poco.—

—Ni se te ocurra.—

—…Entonces prueba que no lo necesitas y besame, queridísimo novio…—

Kaito negó con la cabeza, pero al echarle un vistazo a la mujer, acostada con la camisa medio desabrochada y las piernas levemente abiertas… se dijo que lo iba a lamentar, y se colocó sobre ella.


	4. KWKS2

—¡Ah, Perfecto!— dijo la escritora sonriendo pervertidamente. –¡Están comenzando! Debo tomar notas: Shiina, mi libreta.— pidió, sacando del bolsillo una lamparita y un lápiz.

Mientras la mujer describía rápidamente las escena en su cuaderno, con la lamparita sostenida en su oreja, Shiina se concentró (ya resignado) en los dos, que comenzaban a perder los estribos.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza haberlos visto en algún lugar antes. Mientras recordaba levemente haber visto una chica parecida en un video musical medio macabro, que no lograba ubicar muy bien, la desconocida de pelo castaño comenzaba a desesperarse, aparentemente porque su novio no se decidia a quitarle la ropa.

—¡Vamos, Kaito, nadie va a descubrirnos!—

—…¿Kaito?...— Shiina comenzaba a recordar algo sobre un grupo musical, del cual uno de los integrantes se llamaba Kaito. Tambien le sonaba haberlo visto en televisión, junto con la chica de pelo castaño.

—Pero Meiko… ¿Aquí, enserio?—

—Meiko… Meiko…— murmuró el editor para sí mismo. ¿De donde eran esos dos? ¿Por qué le sonaban tanto?

Que curioso, pensó, los Vocaloid tienen dos integrantes con los mismos nombres, e incluso ese aspec… Shiina abrió los ojos como platos sin siquiera dejar a su mente completar el pensamiento. Empalideció al darse cuenta de la situación, y comenzó a jalar lentamente la manga de Chihiro.

—…sensei…— musitó.

Ella no lo escuchó y se limitó a seguir anotando lo que veían sus ojos en el cuadernito.

—SENSEI…—

—¿Qué, Shiina? ¡No interrumpas! Podrías arruinar todo…—

—¿No son esos Kaito y Meiko, de **Vocaloid**?—

—Ni idea.— se encogió de hombros. –Pero se nota que el tipo sí sabe hacer masajes pectorales; ve aprendiendo.—

Shiina sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua _muy_ fría encima.


	5. V2

—Ya **desabróchalo**, Kaito.—

—Sigo estresado de si alguien llega a vernos.—

—_No me interesa_, desabrocha mi sosten.—

Kaito no lo hizo, y volteó hacia los lados , pues no dejaba de sentirse nervioso: tenía la impresión de que alguien los vigilaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Meiko frunció el ceño al verlo concentrado en algo ajeno, estiró el brazo hacia su falda, casi desabrochada, y extrajó de uno de los bolsillos una botellita que decía "HARD VODKA".

Kaito abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado.

A Meiko no le preocupó la cara de su novio: Tomó un largo trago, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, sonrió sosamente y le estiró a Kaito el recipiente.

Este remplazó el horror en su mirada por la más completa confusión.

—Solo dale un traguito y despreocúpate…— pidió la castaña, cuya ingestión del vodka parecía haberle caído como de costumbre. Si no estaba ya ebria, lo parecía.

—Eto… Meiko, yo no tomo al cohol.—

— Necesitas ¡hip! quitarte lo nervioso.—

— ¡Pero no con **Hard Vodka**!—

La chica le sonrió con alegría _ebria_ — Aww... no dejas de ser... ¡hip!... tierno...— Tomó un trago mas, se inclinó y lo beso,


End file.
